


Persuasion

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Making Out, Possession, Remix, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-18
Updated: 2004-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Tsuzuki-san is missing. Shinigami are disappearing.</cite></p><p>(diverges from canon mid-Devil's Trill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shell Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166824) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Tsuzuki-san is missing. Shinigami are disappearing. Konoe is providing desperate interference between this office and EnMa's.

Tatsumi should focus on these facts, but he is somewhat occupied.

Watari's weight presses him down into his chair. His eyes are so dark, so compelling. Watari's hands teasingly caress Tatsumi's face, hair and neck.

Tatsumi has not been touched like this for too long.

"The girl--" Watari's tongue ghosts the curve of Tatsumi's ear. "Is she safe?" His touch is maddeningly light.

"She is with the Earl! Please, Watar--"

Watari's eyes narrow, his mouth quirks and he snaps Tatsumi's neck, cleanly and efficiently.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Friendly Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166831) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
